vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Mably
Summary Elizabeth Mably is a third-year Pandora at West Genetics. She was formerly ranked 2nd among all West Genetics third-year students before her temporary retirement. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Elizabeth Mably, "The Academy Reigning Enforcer" Origin: Freezing Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Pandora Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Blasts, Can materialize her weapon out of thin air, Telepathy, Weapon Mastery, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Strong Sixth Sense, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Duplication, Flight, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Can cause critical damage to Charles Bonaparte) Speed: Supersonic (Can defeat Charles Bonaparte) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level with barriers and Volt Textures Stamina: Extremely high (Can hold her own against other high-ranked Pandora for extended periods of time) Range: Hundreds of meters with beams Standard Equipment: Asymmetrical Strafing: A Type-SSS which takes the shape of two floating satellites that resemble Stigmata. They are able to fire powerful light blue lasers at her targets, making her a long distance fighter. She can curve these lasers and each weapon can fire up to three at once. She has also displayed the ability to create barriers from her SSS weapon as a method of defence. Elizabeth's weapon operates by converting light rays into lasers, and it relies on GPS tracking from satellites to properly aim. Therefore, Elizabeth is at a disadvantage in areas that block satellite signals, such as during her battle against Charles, they were unable to focus on the real Charles due to the lab's integrity neglecting GPS coordinates, rendering them inaccurate and useless. Therefore, Elizabeth had to do her own firing calculations. Intelligence: Elizabeth is observant in battle and quick to think strategies and solutions to help her win her battles. During the 10th Nova Clash, she was able to defeat two Nova Form Pandora without suffering a scratch. With further help from André, Elizabeth was able to defeat Charles Bonaparte, who was ranked as the 4th strongest Pandora among the world's Genetics at the time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Volt Longinus:' An attack available to Elizabeth after focusing her two SSS weapons' energies. The beam emitted 10 times more power than usual and is strong enough to break through the Vital Stigmata Type's Anti-Nova Barrier. This attack takes time to stabilize and produces from the SSS weapons is a black-light instead of the normal bluish colorization. *'Division Shower' - Elizabeth keeps her weapon levitated above the battleground and she showers her opponent with a barrage of curved laser beams *'Shock Device' - An attack Elizabeth used during her freshman year to quickly finish off her opponents. She places her weapon a few inches above their bodies to ensure absolute accuracy and she fires a solitary bullet-like laser that causes a small eruption to burn her opponent's skin and rips away their Volt Textures. * Double Accel: Elizabeth performs two Accels in a row, allowing her to move and fight at Mach 1. * Tempest Turn: Elizabeth is able to generate one afterimage that follows her movements and allows her to attack from multiple directions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Freezing Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Clones Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 8